The Gaang vs the Olympians
by Dragon Violist
Summary: My friends and I are attacked by a chimera and taken to a special place called Camp-Half Blood, but the gate between two worlds is weakening. We have to save the world with bending and the power of the gods and goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

The Gaang vs. the Olympians

Chapter 1: In which we get attacked by a chimera

AN: I wanted to write a fanfiction about these two worlds coming together and my friends and I get caught in the middle of it. There is going to be no romantic relationships between my friends and I, only with other characters. In this story we know nothing about Avatar or Percy Jackson. I'm assuming everyone who actually looked up these crossovers knows what the story line of the books and TV shows are. Avatar is after the Firelord is defeated and Percy Jackson is after the Last Olympian but the Lost Hero has not yet taken place. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these amazing characters, except for my friends.

Today was supposed to be a normal school day, where nothing exciting was to take place and our teachers were going to drone on about subjects I really wouldn't need to know to survive in life. I was wrong. It started of normal, meeting my three best friends in front of the library and just waiting for school to start.

Byron greets me by telling me the correct grammatical use of the subjunctive case in Latin, Luna discusses how her softball game went, and Jakin informs me about a new Ke$ha album that's coming out. Truthfully I don't like her or her music but I just smile and nod. Byron is almost a foot taller than me and has short brown hair. He's incredibly bright, loves languages and can play the cello really well. Luna is around the same height as Byron and has wavy blond hair. She's really athletic and is a great friend. Jakin is a little taller than me and has brownish-red hair. He's in swim and likes the newest pop and hip-hop music.

All three of them don't get along that well, really it's just Jakin and Byron, but they're still my best friends. We're just talking about how Physics is a pain sometimes, because we each take the same class, and how we have a huge project that's due.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere comes a monster; literally it sprang out of thin air. It had three heads: a dragon's, a goat's, and a lion's. It's serpentine tail swung in the air and the monster leapt before us ready to strike. I recognized this monster from my mythology studies in Latin

"It's a chimera!" I blurted out to my friends and we began running, leaving our stuff behindå. Byron tailed behind me and nearly tripped, but gracefully recovered, "any idea on how to get rid of it?"

"Why is no one else running?" Luna shouts behind her. I look around to find that no one else seems to notice a giant beast is attempting to take us as a snack.

"I don't remember how to get rid of it just keep running."

"You don't have to say that twice," Jakin calls out.

We practically fly out of the side door and continue running of the school boundaries. The chimera roars behind us. I look back and see that it's not a battle cry but one of pain. A spear sticks out of the shoulder and green blood drips down the arm. I look around for the arrows origin but I can't find one. Then Byron tells us all to look up and like a guardian angel are a boy and girl riding a black Pegasus. The boy has black hair and the girl is blond like Luna's I can't see their eyes yet, but they land gently on the ground, and the girl runs off to collect a sample of the blood. Soon afterwards the chimera breaths it's last and turns to dust.

The boy comes up to us and I see that his eyes are bright green like the sea. The girl follows behind him; her eyes are a stormy gray color.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is Annabeth Chase, you all are going to have to come with us, before more monsters find you. We'll explain on the way to Camp Half-Blood," Percy says.

"Wait, wait hold on a sec. Guys can I talk to you?" I gather my three friends.

"So should we go with them? I mean, they did save our lives and I don't feel like running anymore," I tell them.

"Sounds good, now let's get out of here," Byron agrees.

I turn back to the people who saved us and tell them, "Alright, we're in."


	2. Chapter 2: Rewrite

The Gaang vs. the Olympians  
Ch. 2: In which I literally light up the room

Summary: My three friends and I get attacked by a chimera and saved by Percy and Annabeth. We ride Pegasi to camp half blood.

Author's Note: There will be some references to Avatar but getting them introduced to the world of Greek gods takes a while, sorry for the long chapter. The next one will absolutely join the two worlds. Enjoy (-:

Two more Pegasi come flying towards us, both a light gray shade. Byron helps me up onto one of them and Luna and Jakin climb onto the other. When the black Pegasus takes off ours trails quickly behind.  
Flying is amazing; I look down at our hometown of Austin, TX, hoping that my family will be okay. We sped across the country side and over the Mississippi river. When we reached the Appalachians we stopped atop a mountain for a few minutes to let the Pegasi rest for a while. I took the time to ask Annabeth where they're taking us.  
"It's a place called Camp Half- Blood in New York, where people like us can be safe."  
"People like us?" I ask.  
"Do you have ADHD and dyslexia? And do you only have one parent?" she inquired.  
"I do have those but I have two parents, although I was adopted and I only know who my mom is."  
"Well you have ADHD because you're made for battle. Always moving and looking around, we need it for survival. And you have Dyslexia because you're hard wired for Greek." she explains.  
"What about my parents?"  
"Well your birth father was probably a Greek god. I forgot to explain, all those myths aren't myths. The gods, titans, and all the monsters are real. I think Percy is exposing that to all you're friends now because one seems to be profusely denying that."  
"How come I haven't seen monsters before? Well there were a few times like when we're driving through the country I thought I saw a centaur and golden cow."  
"It's the mist, it's even trick us demigods sometimes," Annabeth told me.  
"So who's my dad then?"  
"We don't really know until you get claimed. A symbol flies over you're head and glows. My mom's Athena by the way."  
"Cool, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," I recalled.  
"Yep, that's her."  
"What about Percy?"  
"His father is Poseidon."  
"That's awesome."  
"Yeah it can be. Well best start flying again before we attract more monsters. They can smell us five miles away and with 6 of us they're going to think it's dinner time." We all climb back on to the flying horses and take off for New York.

At first I thought I was at the old camp I used to go to call Camp Champions, but I knew that was far behind us. There are a lot of different looking cabins probably for each god or goddess I guess. There are Strawberry fields, stables, a beautiful lake, what appears to be a rock wall flowing with lava? Okay, Might as well try it if they let me. We land with a crowd of kids following us. Some looked like they were 10 and others looked like they could be in college. We walked over to a big house which actually is called the Big House.  
Percy goes to take the Pegasi to the stables and Annabeth takes us to a guy in a wheel chair who turns out to be a centaur. This day just gets weirder and weirder.  
She talks to him first behind a closed door. It we can still catch parts of the conversation.  
"What about the prophecy?" Annabeth whispers in a forceful tone.  
"Yes there are four...one's missing...already here...god or godess...mother or father..."  
They started growing softer. I was able to make out bride between worlds, die, and avatar before they stopped and walked out.  
"My name's Chiron, it's nice meeting you," he gives us a friendly grin. His name sound so familiar then it clicks.  
"Wait are you the Chiron who trained Hercules and all those other heroes?"  
"Yes the one and only."  
"Wow, if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Byron asks. He is very frank and is not afraid to speak his mind.  
"I've lost count young man, and who are you?"  
"I'm Byron."  
"I'm Jakin."  
"Luna."  
"And I'm Aurora."  
"It's good to meet you all. Annabeth would you mind showing them to the Hermes cabin?"  
"Not at all, I don't know how they're going to react to 4 more new comers though," she asked slightly worried and strangely a bit sad to.  
"Don't worry they can make due with it," he assured her.  
We followed Annabeth to the cabin and now I know why she was worried. On the outside it was the most cabiny cabin of all with paint chirping off and the whole nine yards, but on the inside it seemed like a tornado of kids came and never left. Beds were side by side and stacked on top of each other and you really couldn't tell if there even were any separate beds.  
"Keep your stuff close to you, very close," Annabeth warned. I remembered that Hermes was the Prince of Thieves.  
"Connor! Travis!" Annabeth shouted, they came clambering down a bunk bed. Two guys with the same mischievous blue eyes and brown hair stood before us. They're height was one of the only differences I could see.  
"New people for you."  
"Wow four of them. I think that's a new record. Nice to meet you, I'm Connor Stoll," the shorter one said. When we shook hands I felt a shock go through me and I mean a literal shock. He had on one of those hand buzzers. It didn't hurt, only felt funny. He grinned and I smiled back my best, I'll-get-you-back for-that smile. After we finished intros the brothers showed us to our beds and told us that dinner was in half an hour. We didn't have any change of clothes and the only important thing I had on me was my iPod, a puzzle ring my adoptive mom had given me, my dad's Hawiian shirt, an old watch, and my sort of small journal. I write and draw most everything down in there, I promised myself I would write in it later but my friends and I wanted to see the camp.

After we got to look around at the forge and the lake we headed over to the headed over to the Mess Hall. There was a feast set out for us and goblets that filled themselves with whatever I wanted, I chose Mezo-Mix, which is a blend of orange fanta and coke. We took the best part of the meal and threw it into a fire as an offering for the gods. Then we all went and sat with the Hermes cabin, which by far was the biggest. I saw Percy by himself and asked Connor about it, he said something about being one of the big three and that one of his cousins was an immortal hunter and the other was the son of Hades and had a lot of errands to run. Apparently we also aren't allowed to move seats so as not to invoke the wrath of the gods.  
Dionysus, who is our camp director, introduced us pronouncing every single one of our names wrong. Connor said he did the same to Percy and still calls him the wrong name.  
When we finished we sang to the campfire, that changes different colors and soared fifty feet into the sky. I look over at Luna who was asking an Ares girl about sports they played, Jakin was trying to impress a wood nymph, and Byron was discussing the strategies of the Greek and Roman empire with a guy from Athena's Cabin. Connor told me about all the pranks they've done, mostly to the Ares cabin because not very many of them were really nice.  
We were having a great time until we were interrupted by faces and people in the flames. It was a young girl fighting and moving earth against someone who could shoot lightning out of her hands. Another girl froze a guy with water. A guy with a scar fought another fire mover with fire. There was a guy with a sword and a bald one with an arrow on his head that appeared to be flying. Then the flames cut off, and suddenly the camp burst into talking.  
"Quiet everyone!" Chiron told them.  
"Thank you, now there is something that has been going on for a while. There is another world in a parallel universe where people can move, or bend as they prefer, the elements. The wall between their world and our world have been breaking down for weeks and it seems to converge in our camp. A prophecy has foretold of breaking down the walls and bridging the gap between the worlds. we must have a quest but unlike three, five people will be going on this quest. We have been told that it must end by the Vernal Equinox but we don't know who these will be that get to go. That is all now. Return to your cabins, goodnight everyone."  
I look to my friends and we all know that it's us, but the fifth person is unknown. Chiron motions us over to him.  
"You four are needed on this quest. That's what the prophecy says."  
"What is the prophecy?" Jakin asks. Chiron looks troubled by his question, but continues on to tell us anyway.

"Five demigods must rise to fight.  
One of strength  
One of light.  
One to speak the tongues of the dead.  
One to run far ahead.  
One to steal from death itself  
And in return must die himself.  
Five others must guide their way  
If they wish to save the day.  
By springs equal day and night  
The ten must find the heart to fight.  
From the depths of the fire mountain  
They must bring water from the crystal fountain.  
The bridge between the worlds will fade  
That is the price that must be paid. "

"So one of us will die?" I ask all chocked up.  
"I'm afraid so but prophecies don't always mean what one thinks they do," he answers wisely.  
"The one of dead tongues or languages is obviously Byron," Annabeth interrupts. I hadn't even known that she was listening.  
"Luna is the one with strength, I've seen how she can scour the rock wall with no problem. Jakin is very fast and was nearly beating one of the nymphs earlier and has anyone else noticed that it gets brighter when Aurora is around?" I've noticed it but I've never actually told anyone about it and it's quite easy to hide. I haven't even thought about it for a few days. It's like wearing glasses, soon it's like they become a part of their wearer. They all turn to look at me with a look of surprise as a glowing lyre appears above my head.  
"I thought something was affecting the fire tonight. Images usually don't appear that clear," Annabeth comments.  
"Hail, Aurora Dracona, daughter of Apollo," says Chiron.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. And please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gaang vs. the Olympians Ch. 3

Summary: My three friends and I get attacked by a chimera and saved by Percy and Annabeth. We ride Pegasi to camp half blood. We don't even get to stay two days before we get drawn into a prophecy. I find out I'm the daughter of Apollo because I can glow in the dark.

Chapter 3: in which I think I fall in love (a person not the chapter)

I have no idea what to do now. Everyone is just staring at me, and it's starting to get awkward. Thankfully Chiron breaks the silence.

"I'll have someone take you to the Apollo cabin later on. Now there is only one more demigod that is needed on this quest, a child of Hermes," Chiron says.

"Connor!" I accidentally blurt out. Everyone turns and looks at me. I really didn't mean to but he was the first person that popped into my head.

"That makes sense. He is one of the oldest in the Hermes cabin and he has stolen something from everyone at this point," Annabeth saves me from having to explain that out burst and I send her a look of great gratitude, she gives a slight nod.

"Okay, just be careful with that prophecy. You guys can leave tomorrow after breakfast. You four could you fill in Connor about everything and if he doesn't want to go I'm sure someone will step up. The spring equinox is only a week away. Annabeth would you kindly show Aurora to her new cabin when they're finished explaining..." Chiron drifts off as he stares above the heads of my friends.

Byron has an owl floating over his head, Luna has a ram over hers, and Jakin has a laurel wreath over his.

"Hail, Byron, son of Athena. Hail, Luna, daughter of Ares. And hail Jakin son of Nike."

"Um, I guess this means we all have to move our stuff out of the Hermes cabin," Jakin remarks.

"Yes, Annabeth could you-"

"Don't worry Chiron I'll take them too," she cuts off. We all follow her to gather our stuff if it's still there. I found a good hiding spot for my things, so it should be untouched.

We discuss who these other people could be and what other world it is where people can control elements. We fill in Connor about the quest and thankfully he agrees to leave with us. We gather out things and I find my stuff the same way I left them. We tell our old cabin goodbye and Connor takes Jakin and I to our new cabins. And Annabeth takes Luna and Byron.

Nike's cabin is very simple on the outside, but from a quick glance on the inside it's covered it's covered in medals and laurel wreaths. There are five inhabitants and Connor tells the leader about some of the quest and Jakin. Then we slowly walk to the Apollo cabin. He hands me something before we get there.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get a better look at it. "

It's my digital Star Wars watch. It has a steam punk look to it and the face has a brass cover that can flip open, but a few years ago it accidentally got wet and I couldn't see some of numbers.

"Thanks," I open it up and I can clearly see the time and it even switches to the date to.

"I hope you don't mind. I had some of the Hephaestus people fix it up. Press the left button. And don't pull your index finger back unless you really need it."

Excited, I do as told. The watch turns into a dragon that curlew out on my wrist. The fore arms extend to a ring on my finger.

"This is so amazing! Thank you," I give Connor a hug, careful not to move my finger.

"Your welcome. It shoots fire balls in the direction you point it And to turn it back off simply press the right button." It folds back into my normal watch. No one's ever done anything for me like this before. He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. I thank him again as he hand me off to the head counselor Will Solace. I try my best to pay attention but my thoughts keep straying back to Connor. He hasn't even known me for a full day. I'm excited that I get to go on a quest with all my friends.

I'm curious to see who the other five people are that are going to join us. I know it's the people we saw in the fire but I don't know anything other than that.

Well I guess I have to get rested for tomorrow. I write in my journal until it's lights out, but I glow so I stay up till I finish recording everything that happened. Then I fall asleep.

The Gaang slept off the exhaustion of fighting Azula while Zuko kept watch. He kept playing around with some of the fire trying to get it to change colors like the ones he saw with the dragons.

He finally obtained a purple tint when an image stirred in the fire. Startled he nearly lost it but the image stay clear. It was a weird horseman person that was speaking a prophecy and there was something about the other people in the room. A blond girl was talking saying that these people around his age were sons and daughters of gods and goddesses Zuko's never heard of.

The prophecy also called for five other people to help bridge the gap between two worlds. The world Zuko was in and the world he currently saw. He knew that they were the five people. Then the fire flickered out. He woke the others to tell them of what he'd seen.


End file.
